narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiki Kinsei
| kanji =きんせいさいき | romanji = Kinsei Saiki | other names = The Golden Princess(金の媛;kin no hime) | image = | birthdate = January 1 | age = 24 | gender = Female | height = 171cm | weight = 63kg | blood type =B | clan = Kinsei Clan | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Shinobi Intelligence Broker Author | team = none | partner = | family = Saizen Kinsei (brother) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor | reg = ??? | academy = 8 | chunin = 10 | jonin = 12 | kekkei = | tota = Metal | beast = |unique traits= | hiden = | nature = Metal Release Lightning Release Fire Release Earth Release | jutsu = Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Levitation Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique Eye Mind Reading Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Lightning Beast Running Technique Liquid Metal Metal Clone Technique Metal Release: Drilling Lead Bullets Metal Release: Lightning Disruption Metal Release: Mercury Wave Metal Release Restoration Metal Release: Weapon Forging Metal Release: Golden Midas Technique Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Hawk) | tools = Blood Increasing Pill Bow & Arrow Chakra Blade Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Scroll Shuriken Sword }} (きんせいさいき;Kinsei Saiki) is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure and a pure blood member of Kinsei Clan(金精一族;Kinsei Ichizoku). Background Saiki was born to two unknown parents of pure Kinsei lineage. Youngest of the two siblings, she was brought up by the elders of the clan in Konohagakure alongside her brother Saizen Kinsei. Being a girl child and a younger sibling, her childhood had been slowly raised under the big shadow of her brother. This however wasn't her concern, because of her fluent nature and optimism and a home tutor, she was taught the way of the shinobi and efficiently mastered them. Joining the Academy, at the age of seven, she graduated at her first attempt. At the age of ten, she was introduced to creative writing, and started a part-time job of writing for children's magazines, at the same time passing the Chūnin exam with a unknown team. While also doing missions, and becoming a jōnin at the age of twelve, she activated the famous kekkei tōta at the age of thirteen. At the age of fifteen, she was given a chance by a famous company to write news articles, and also novels. This oppurtunity made her visit many places in search of inspiration, gathering information, slowly becoming a broker of information. Her first novel came out at the age of eighteen, "Boar-Deer-Butterfly"(猪鹿蝶, Ino–Shika–Chō), the novel was sought out most my the Yamanaka Clan,Akimichi Clan and the Nara Clan, but outside it didn't sell well. However, this novel inspired her to write a second novel, a bestseller, "Red and Yellow make Orange" at the age of twenty. Currently she is working on another novel, which she claims would be a part of a trilogy, "Technology and Men". Personality Appearance Abilities Saiki is considered nothing less than a prodigy of her generation, capable of feats that people of her age think of has unattainable. Her skills has a shinobi grew at a rapid rate because of the environment she was in. Nature Transformation Learning her first metal technique during her mid-teenage, Saiki went on to learn and create several metals which had their own properties. Along with her own create metals, she can also use pre-existing metals made from chakra or found in the environment in her techniques. The First technique she learnt was a basic Metal Release: Weapon Forging, which became later a basis for most of her techniques. At her current prowess of Metal Release, Saiki can create or rather forge any imaginable metal object not restricted to weapons, her usage of the technique is not only limited to inanimate objects however, as she was said to create a metal bird which he used for aerial transport. By releasing metal chakra to her skin, she is capable of creating a metal armor enhancing her defenses and also become a living weapon, by converting this metal into weapons of her choice. The armor is strong enough to snap a sword hitting the armor to break into two. By forcing her chakra into hostile metals, Saiki has the ability to decompose them, shattering the metals and refining it to serve her own purpose, or in case of iron, rust the metal through physical contact. Chakra Prowess Born to a clan that housed in its pure members, Saiki has inherited a large supply of chakra which gradually kept on increasing due to her passive training regime. This is also supported by her fine control of chakra, which enables her to use several techniques without wasting much chakra so has to keep her worried. This affinity also allows her to see through and break genjutsu cast by jōnin level shinobi. Her fine control of chakra contributes to her effective usage of her clans kekkei tōta, Metal Release which uses a combination of three chakra natures- lightning, earth and fire. Way of the Mind Unlike her brother who was gifted with a natural physical skills, Saiki was gifted with a powerful intellect and intuitive aptitude. This allowed her to easily learn different new concepts, learn new jutsu's and even understand their weaknesses by knowing its accurate descriptions. She is also capable of solving several formulas, riddles and puzzles with ease. Her memory is said to be photographic, as she is capable of recalling simple details she had sensed for a moments time. To maintain all the information, the capacity of her brain is more than normal humans. She can think about to completely different events, without hindering her processing quality. The ability of her mind, goes psychic as she is able to use few to many psychic related abilities in and out of combat. The power of her mind, as given her the ability to sense things unknown or undetectable by humans. Like the Sharingan of a Uchiha person, she is able to predict the movements of a person, based on their body language. At first, she could increase her psychic abilities to a limited distance, creating a personal invisible barrier through which she would invade into the mind of others and steal information. She could also transmit thoughts and memory images into the mind of others within this barrier while effectively shielding herself from other mind manipulating abilities. A technique born through her mental skills, Chakra Levitation Technique, allows Saiki to levitate herself using chakra, and manipulate objects out of her reach, akin to telekinesis. The reach of the object is around a kilometer similar to her psychic barrier. Because of her chakra control and a natural affinity to mind related matters, she is capable of forming feats such as binding, levitating, choking, griping a person or object. She can also use this ability to Push or pull a person similar to Nagato. This ability allows her to deflect an incoming attack via freezing their molecules or creating force field. She is able to compress a object into a ball and induce a explosion in objects by speeding up their molecules within a kilometer range. By redirecting the neural impulses between a organs and the brain, Saiki can alter the memories of a person and control a person like a puppeteer. She is also seen changing the position of objects even herself, using her skills, giving her a short range teleportation abilities. Sensory Perceptions Born with a acute case of prosopagnosia, several doctors failed in their attempts to treat her. Prosopagnosia is a condition where the victim is unable to recognize faces. With a ability to identify people based on their face cut down, she learnt from her childhood to identify people based on their chakra feel. She is able to identify the exact number of enemies and their exact location, just by sensing their chakra. She is also able to discern the Birth Village of a Shinobi and their nature affinity, just by glancing at their chakra signature. Saiki's chakra sensory skills when active can sense chakra signatures for has far has 4 kilometers and when passive, she can sense people for around a kilometer. During her brief, confrontation with Kuchinawa, she was able to sense the natural energy surrounding the Sage-Mode enhanced Snake, making her one of the few shinobi in existence to be capable of sensing natural energy, without being a Sage. Bukijutsu Surrounded with metallic instruments since childhood, it became natural for her to learn the usage of various weapons and she became proficient in the art of Bukijutsu, later learning to forge and use metals using her metal release in the middle of a battle. She favored fighting in class kunai's, which where a variant of kunai's which had a better holding grip and a long blade part, a perfect weapon for Silent Killing. She often employed her kunai's with Explosive Tags as an short-range battle kamikaze tactic, making her a feared short ranged specialist. Her testament to a proficiency in weapon wielding was her ability to channel lightning chakra to her weapons which increased the cutting/piercing abilities. Learning about a two day world war and the weapon of the enemy, Saiki grew interest in it and handcrafted her own wooden Gunbai, which was decorated with blue borders with a kanji imbued at its top left. Practicing the Gunbai on her own she was able to deduce and work together several aspects of the wooden fan and its defensive capabilities. The durability of the Gunbai shown to be capale of withstanding and returning back the attacks of two experienced Jōnin. By channeling chakra through her Gunbai, Saiki can erect a large circular barrier capable of blocking out physical attacks and weapons and protecting her from danger. Her Gunbai serves as a shield helping him during kenjutsu warfare, protecting Saiki from other sword slashes. She is also a proficient wielder of swords, mastering one handed sword fighting, during her late teens, capable of feats like fighting a group of shinobi knocking them all out just by using the unsheathed sword. Her precision with her strikes are termed unblockable due to her inhumane speed and reflexes. Her dangerous ability arises from her usage of bullets in combat, which she creates from her metal release, these bullets are then expelled towards the enemy using a her Chakra Levitation Technique which can also change the direction and speed of a projectile mid-flight. She also uses explosive tag formulas in most of her metal creations and can trigger explosions whenever Saiki wants to, these formula's are also inscribed in the inside of a weapon and thus hiden from view of a opponent or even ally. Rebirth Timeline Craters Arc Staying in Amegakure, that fateful night when the Land of Craters perished from existence. Saiki didn't have enough permission from Mizusashi to explore the lost land. Instead Saiki stood on guard in the perimeters of the Village with a Clone of Raido X. Peeking into the mind of the Clone using her Way of the Mind, she could get enough information on the actions taken by Raido in the land of Craters. Trivia * Like other members of the Kinsei Clan who identify their clan name using the kanji for kin(金;gold) and sei(精;refined), Saiki writes her clan name using katakana for kinsei which reads きんせい. **Saiki(さいき) can have a lot of meanings: ***recovery ***wisdom ***bill collector ***recursive ***talent ***equipment used in rituals **the katakana for Kinsei has written by Saiki can mean: ***recent times ***balance ***ban ***made of gold ***humbly made ***Venus (the planet) * Saiki is ambidextrous. * Due to her Prosopagnosia, none of Saiki's writings include the details of a characters facial features. * A page in the Konoha Shinobi Dairy reads about Saiki: ** Saiki's hobbies are learning animal speech and writing. ** Saiki wishes to fight her brother Saizen Kinsei and Ryūken Senju ** Saiki likes to eat Anpan and hates Zozui. ** Saiki has completed 167 official missions. *** D-Rank:57 *** C-Rank:55 *** B-Rank:44 *** A-Rank:10 *** S-Rank:1